O beijinho de Peter
by Doomina
Summary: Páscoa e doces eram duas das três coisas favoritas de Peter. A terceira eram os seus amigos. James/Lily - Peter POV


**N/A:**

Eu gosto do Peter na época de Hogwarts e também como perebas. Fazer o quê? Gosto é gosto.

Agradecimentos especiais à **MissSixty** que betou essa ficlet. Muito obrigada pela ajuda, amiga o/

Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto da Páscoa na sessão James/Lily do fórum 6v, em que eu tirei a moderadora do ship (que orgulho!): Liihelsing.

Espero que goste da fic, moça.

* * *

**O beijinho de Peter**

por Doomina

* * *

_dedicada à Liihelsing_

* * *

Peter adorava a Páscoa. Era um dia muito feliz para alguém que gostava de comer doces e de descansar um pouco das aulas para alguma diversão. E ele era esse alguém. Outro fator que fazia com que esse dia fosse um dos mais esperados por Peter, era que sua tia era uma excelente doceira. Ela possuía uma grande loja especializada em oferecer os mais gostosos chocolates da região e Peter adorava as novidades que ela mandava para ele antes mesmo de serem lançadas para o restante dos seus clientes.

Naquela manhã não foi diferente.

Peter acordou com um enorme sorriso e vestiu um roupão sobre seu pijama, calçando suas pantufas velhas e correndo escadaria abaixo para encontrar alguma coruja no salão comunal da Grifinória. Ela estava lá, parada na janela e com um pequeno pacote fechado em seu bico. Peter apanhou um pacote e como não tinha nenhuma moeda, abriu-o rapidamente, oferecendo um doce para a ave, que aceitou e saiu voando pelos terrenos iluminados pelos primeiros raios de sol daquele dia.

O garoto experimentou um dos presentes, lambuzando os dedos e deliciando-se com o sabor de menta e cerejas em sua língua. Fechou a caixa e voltou ao dormitório, tomando cuidado para não acordar Sirius e Remus, que dormiam abraçados na cama do moreno, ou James, babando sobre seu travesseiro enquanto provavelmente sonhava com Lily Evans.

Peter sentou-se em sua cama, sentindo-se um pouco solitário com esses últimos pensamentos. Tudo o que eram os doces, afinal. Nenhuma companhia ao seu lado ou pelo menos, a esperança de uma. Na verdade, Peter não achava que encontraria alguém que gostasse dele, além dos seus amigos, é claro. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça e ficou feliz por tê-los ali. Era Páscoa e ele tinha amigos e doces. Era o suficiente.

Ele espalhou seus presentes sobre o colchão, experimentando um de cada até que soubesse para quem daria a segunda amostra. Remus com certeza gostaria dos suaves caramelos e Sirius reclamaria disso, mas Peter não queria dizer como sabia disso. Talvez porque Padfoot preferisse gostos mais picantes, como aquela barra de chocolate com pimenta que havia separado para ele. James era muito fresco para gostos e quando Peter não conseguiu encontrar nada que tivesse certeza que o amigo gostaria, ele apenas separou três possíveis opções para presenteá-lo quando ele já estivesse de barriga cheia.

Certo. Os presentes dos amigos já estavam devidamente embrulhados e Peter voltou a sua posição de fingida sonolência até os amigos despertarem, fazendo o maior estardalhaço até decidirem deixar a torre e se juntar aos demais alunos no café da manhã.

- E o que estamos tramando para depois do café? – perguntou Sirius, de boca cheia. Ele sempre falava assim, como se todas as atividades do quarteto fosse um plano para causar confusão.

- Hogsmeade. – respondeu Remus e todos nós o encaramos, - Cansei de sugerir o término de deveres em dia como esses, pois vocês só ignoram e depois reclam...

Mas Sirius colocou sua palma sobre os lábios de Moony, calando-o e dando espaço para James comentar algo sobre bombas de bosta encomendadas, tomando cuidado para baixar a voz quando Evans passou por nós. Peter rolou os olhos e chamou a atenção dos amigos para o grupinho de alunos aguardando Filch para serem liberados para o vilarejo próximo à Hogwarts. O quarteto se levantou, seguindo os demais para o lindo dia fora do castelo. Sirius ia tagarelando por todo o caminho e Remus o interrompia com algum comentário de vez em quando, fazendo o grupo rir, exceto James, que apenas sorria de lado, cabisbaixo.

- Por que você está tão quieto, James? – foi Peter que perguntou, quando os demais caminhavam um pouco a frente eles.

- Eu comprei um chocolate para a Evans, - ele apanhou um pequeno embrulho em seu bolso, com um bilhete enlaçado - mas não sei se tenho coragem de entregá-lo.

- Entendo. – respondeu, vendo a expressão mudar um pouco ao se aproximarem da Zonko's.

Peter jamais achava que James pudesse desistir de algo, pois o amigo costumava ser tão persistente que até cansava. Porém, com Evans ele tinha certa cautela com as palavras, apesar de não ser nada discreto em suas tentativas frustradas de conquistá-la. No último Dia dos Namorados, James havia enviando um enorme cartão que teve que ser carregado por pelo menos cinco corujas até a mesa da Grifinória, somente para que Evans o recusasse. Tamanha a vergonha que sentiu quando várias pombas brancas saíram voando de dentro do cartão, arruinando o café da manhã de todos os presentes. Depois da enorme discussão entre Evans e Prongs, Peter duvidava que a ruiva aceitasse qualquer coisa dele tão cedo.

Após comprarem alguns logros e brincadeiras, o quarteto foi até o Três Vassouras para algumas doses de cerveja amanteigada antes de voltarem para o castelo. Remus e Sirius pareciam um casal de velhos, discutindo algo sobre as sobremesas oferecidas naquela data e Peter apenas ria dos comentários, enquanto observava um desanimado James, a encarar sua própria caneca. Deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas e apontou na direção da porta, onde um grupinho de grifinórias acabara de entrar, Evans inclusa.

- Vai lá, Prongs – encorajou, pois sabia que com um pouco de esforço, conseguiria convencê-lo – Alguma vez você já foi impedido pelo fracasso da tentativa anterior?

Ele não se moveu, apenas continuou fitando o canto onde as garotas haviam escolhido para sentarem-se. Apanhou o embrulho novamente, colocando-o em sua frente sobre a mesa. Sirius e Remus cutucaram um pouco também, o primeiro para tirar sarro da covardia de Prongs, enquanto o segundo o confortava dizendo que o máximo que ela poderia fazer era recusar educadamente, afinal, aquele era um simples doce num embrulho.

- Certo. – James se levantou num pulo e os amigos aplaudiram, ao que ele respondeu com um pequeno gesto para cessarem. – Não fiquem olhando.

- Só se alguém vendar Padfoot... – brincou Remus, mas corou quando percebeu que Sirius havia sorrido para a idéia.

- Por Merlin, vocês dois. – resmungou James, um pouco mais irritado – Ok, me desejem sorte.

- Quebre uma perna! – falaram os três, em uníssono.

Dali alguns momentos, James voltou, seu queixo quase arrastando no chão. Explicou que Evans simplesmente ignorou qualquer coisa que ele tivesse a dizer ou entregar e suas amigas apenas sugeriram que ele a deixasse em paz para evitar uma cena. Sirius sufocou uma risadinha e Remus lhe deu um chute por debaixo da mesa, mas James sequer percebeu qualquer uma destas reações. Estava ocupado demais observando Peter, que havia se levantado, apanhado o embrulho de James e agora caminhava até o lugar onde o amigo havia estado segundos antes.

Foram apenas alguns passos, mas pareceu uma eternidade para Peter, que sentia seu estômago afundar cada vez que se aproximava mais. O motivo era que, Wormtail tinha pavor de falar com garotas desde que se conhecia por gente. E um grupo delas era quase uma trava para a sua língua, que estava completamente seca, mesmo tendo tomado enormes goles de cerveja amanteigada há apenas dois minutos. Não que ele fosse incapaz de um diálogo com garotas presentes, mas apenas elas, ali, se divertindo, rindo e cheirando tão bem... Bem, isso fazia seu estômago revirar. Era inexplicável e talvez uma estranha fobia que só ele possuía, ainda sim, Peter parou diante da mesa de garotas e respirou fundo ao vê-las encarando-o.

- Er... Olá.

- Ele não desiste mesmo, hein. – reclamou Lily, cruzando os braços – O que foi, Pettigrew?

Os olhos verdes dela o observavam com expectativa e suas sobrancelhas elevaram-se, aguardando uma resposta. Ele colocou o presente de James sobre a mesa e se concentrou em não olhar para nada além da testa sardenta da ruiva.

- Olha, Evans. Eu prometo que não tem nenhum pombo aí dentro. – ela não se manifestou – E nem veneno.

- Como eu posso ter certeza?

- É apenas um doce, e você também seria um se aceitasse. – algumas garotas riram baixinho e Peter sentiu suas orelhas queimarem.

A ruiva desembrulhou o chocolate e mordeu, disfarçando qualquer reação de desgosto ou apreciação em seguida. Peter sorriu acanhado e acenou em gratidão, o que lhe foi retribuído com um breve sorriso de Evans, o primeiro que ele havia visto desde que a conhecera. Ela apanhou uma caixinha muito pequena em sua bolsa de pano e entregou-a a Peter.

- Esse é um doce típico de trouxas. – ele abriu a tampa e notou uma leve camada de côco sobre uma bolinha de massa branca.

- Nunca provei, obrigado.

- Chama-se beijinho. – informou Evans – Espero que goste.

Era um doce. Era Páscoa. Era um presente e fora entregue a ele por uma garota! Peter voltou à mesa e tomou cuidado para que Evans não notasse que ele havia entregado a caixinha para James, que observou o amigo, intrigado.

- É um beijinho da Evans para você, Prongs.

O amigo abriu o maior sorriso que pôde e Peter acompanhou o gesto, sentindo-se mais solitário do que nunca, ainda que estivesse acompanhado por seus três melhores amigos.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_Toda fic que merece ser lida, merece um comentário (seja bom ou ruim!)_

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
